Como rompe corazones
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Ino, la chica más popular de su clase tiene a los chicos que quiere cuando quiere. Esta vez quiere al más popular de su salón, Sasuke Uchiha, sin embargo este no es tan tonto para caer en sus juegos. ¿Qué esta dispuesta a hacer una rompe corazones para conseguirlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Este es un fic inspirado en la canción how to be a heartbreacker.**

**Por cierto puede que haya fanservise shonen-ai**

**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

**Bueno, si ya no hay problemas ni confunciones.**

**¡Comenzemos!**

Capitulo uno: Rompe Corazones en acción

**Rule number one: Is that You gotta have fun, but baby when you are done, You gotta be The first to run.**

Y así era su vida, una vida llena de placeres y lujos, una vida en donde nada podría jamás salir mal por que si no apuestas tu corazón... ¿Qué puede salir mal en la pasión?  
><span>

Pero, otra vez igual que siempre se había enamorado.

Esta vez de un chico rico, el más popular de su clase y por lo tanto el más codiciado.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Comenzaba su plan. Como siempre iba a tomar lo que quería y luego se iría, era... Después de todo un juguete desechable más.

Sus pisadas fuertes resonaban por los pasillos y la gente volteaba al verla pasar, en definitiva una chica popular, eso nadie se lo podía negar.

Paso una mano por su cabellera para alisarla, se ajusto el uniforme escolar y puso una de sus mejores sonrisas antes de entrar en su clase y dirigirse a su asiento.

Maldijo para sus adentros la suerte que había tenido, no le había tocado al lado de su amor platónico. Sino con un chico con coleta de caballo y un gordo... Genial.

Dejo sus cosas en el pupitre de madera. Los personajes de anime generalmente se sientan y dramáticamente miran a la ventana, enseguida llega alguien y por arte de magia o se enamoran o se vuelven los mejores amigos.

Pero no, no señor. Ella no era un personaje de anime, para quedarse sentada desperdiciando su tiempo en eso. Y, aunque quisiera hacerlo no podía ¡Por que la maldita ventana estaba del otro lado del salón!

Vio que en el salón se hallaban un chico-perro con pésimo olor con el que no iba a hablar, una antisocial de seguro ciega por el color de sus ojos y además una frentuda de cabello enchiclado.

He hay las desventajas de llegar temprano.

Por otro lado...

Dignamente salió del salón dejando por donde pasaba un olor de dulces margaritas, y si lo pensaste no era su perfume. Su familia era dueña de una florería, magnífico por que ¿no?

Cerro la puerta y de repente sintió unos brazos rodeando su cadera. Una molestia más.

—Buenas, ttebayo— saludo su pareja actual, un rubio atolondrado e inocente. Lo admitía, se divirtió jugando con el pero... Su tiempo ya había pasado desde hacia una semana, cuando se encontró con el moreno.

Retiro sus manos con delicadeza y luego acaricio su cabello, aspirando su aroma por última vez. Se acerco a su cara y le dio un beso, uno simple y rápido que podría haber sido nada más un choque de labios.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos y lo miro con una sonrisa cautivadora y maléfica.

—Ahh, Naruto— dejo escapar de sus labios una pequeña risita. No, no era cruel. Simplemente desechaba lo que ya no iba a usar.—Terminamos.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa, como si hubiera escuchado mal. Pero para su mala suerte su ex se dio la media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar. Hay se dio cuenta de que los rumores que había escuchado habían sido ciertos.

Con un agudo dolor en su corazón intentó seguir a la chica que ya se había perdido de su vista, no podía dejar que las cosas acabarán allí.

En un intento de seguirla comenzó a trotar por los pasillos, chocando con un montón de personas. Disculpándose y siguiendo su camino una vez más.

—Lo siento.

—Usurotonkachi — le respondió la voz del chico con el que acababa de chocar, en lugar de seguir persiguiendo a aquella mentirosa se paró en seco para ver si no se equivocaba de persona.

Frente a el, su mejor amigo y rival, Sasueke Uchiha se encontraba parado mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Luego se dio la vuelta restandole importancia al asunto, por que alguien de su calaña no iba a perder el tiempo con un idiota como aquel.

El rubio se situó al lado del chico, que contra su voluntad se vio obligado a escuchar, o fingir que lo hacía, los problemas de su... ¿Compañero?

Ino esto, Ino aquello, Ino lo otro, se preguntaba cuantas veces había pronunciado ese nombre en la última oración.

Claro, ese rubio idiota no se había dado cuenta que su ex-novia era una _rompe corazones._

Tiempo después, unos minutos después, cuando el rubio dejo de quejarse y de tratar de tomarlo como paño de lágrimas el ambiente se tranquilizó e incluso tuvieron una charla serena hasta que...

—¡Sakura-chaaaan!— Y mira como corre ese idiota tras una pelirrosa. Se supone que le acababan de romper el... Bah, a el ni le interesa de cualquier forma.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sigue caminando, reflexionando sobre todos los misterios de la vida. Todos claros para el por supuesto.

La tranquilidad se puede respirar en el aire...

—¡Sasuuuuke-kun!

Mejor dicho, la tranquilidad se podía respirar en el aire. De seguro otra fangirl molesta para romperle los tímpanos... De todas las cosas sin sentido que vendían en la televisión, la única que el compraría sería un detector de gente... Ojalá lo dejarán en paz.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello. Menos mal que el era el, si la pesada que había hecho eso se le hubiera colgado a otro, de seguro le habría roto la espalda. A cualquiera que no fuera el, un magnífico Uchiha.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun— le susurro al oído con voz melosa y... Insoportable.

—¿Qué quieres?— pregunto sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Sólo quería estar contigo— siguió con su juego la rubia.

—Acabas de romper con tu novio— le recordó. No era como si le importara o como si estuviera defendiendo a el chico que lo molestaba a diario. Sólo recalcaba la información.

Ino sólo sonrió y se pegó más al cuerpo del moreno que pensaba seriamente en alejarla por cualquier método. Puede que sus juegos hayan funcionado con Naruto, pero el no era para nada idiota, menos aún del tipo de idiota que acaba siendo el primero en correr.

De distintas maneras por la cabeza de ambos paso un mismo pensamiento con diferentes significados.

"_Después de todo ¿Quien necesita algo tan inútil como el amor?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y así acaba el primer capítulo.<strong>_

_**¿Dudas, reviews, tomatazos, felicitaciones o todo lo contrario?**_

_**Siguiente capítulo: 13 o 15 de Diciembre **_


	2. Un sábado normal

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todos son obra y creación de Kishimoto- sensei.**

**Aviso: Este fic ha sido inspirado en la canción How to be a heartbreaker.**

**Importante: Este fic participa en el reto How To Be a HeartBreaker del foro Retos Fanfiction.**

**Lo siento, Enserio lo siento por no haber podido subir antes (puuuuras excusas T.T) como estuve en exámenes y tengo como cuatro fics que actualizar perdí la noción del tiempo.**

**Capitulo dos: Un sábado normal.**

_**"Rule number two; just dont get attached to somebody You could lose"**_

Sol brillante, pájaros cantando, clima totalmente perfecto para salir con tu novio, el olor a galletas recién hechas inundaba el ambiente...

Se valía soñar.

Por qué la realidad era totalmente diferente. Sol nublado, cuervos volando, lluvia a la vuelta de la esquina, un día totalmente perfecto para pasarla en el cine y no había ni una triste manzana.

Al menos podría haber sido un poco más como en las películas.

Pero esto no era una película (No, era un fanfic) era la vida real (o eso cree ella) y en la vida real no pasan ese tipo de cosas. La vida da giros imprevistos arruinando todos tus planes. ¡Planes que eran perfectos!

Suspiro pesadamente levantando su flequillo rubio que generalmente le cubría un ojo.

Era genial que estuviera en la casa de su presa pero...

La puerta de madera se abrió con un rechinado y entro un chico de cabellera azabache con dos tazas con un líquido humeante. Sin decir ni una palabra o algún sonido le dio una a la rubia sentada en su cama.

Genial, la acababa de tender y ya la iban a desordenar.

Bah, al diablo con eso. Lo importante era por que esa ruidosa chica estaba en SU casa, tomando de SU te, siendo tratada como SU novia, y lo peor de todo haciéndolo perder SU tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres?— pregunto al fin el moreno sentándose en el suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por que tengo que _querer_ algo? Sólo deseo pasar algo de tiempo contigo— respondió la rubia tomando de su te.

—¿Por?— No iba a gastar su tiempo así. Podría estar ordenando su ropa por colores, marcas, tallas y estaciones. Podía estar leyendo algo. Podría estar estudiando... Pero no, tenía que estar con ella por que según su madre era una invitada.

Si hubiera sido por el no la hubiera dejado entrar y mucho menos quedarse. Pero según su madre el tenía que "socializar" de vez en cuando.

Hm, ¿Quien necesita pasar tiempo con tontos cuando eres un genio?

—Por que te _conquistare_ Sasuke Uchiha— respondió firmemente, el chico resoplo.

Se dio la media vuelta y tomó el libro que estaba leyendo, lo abrió e ignoro a Ino.

La chica por su parte sacó su celular y se puso a hacer cualquier cosa. Así se hizo el silencio... Y siguió el silencio... Y continuo...

Hasta que el sonido de la puerta los distrajo, al menos a Ino. En la entrada estaba una mujer morena, mirada obscura y cabellera larga con algo en las manos.

—Señora Mikoto— La rubia se paró inmediatamente. Tenía que llevarse una buena impresión con ella, si la tenía de su lado las cosas se harían más fáciles.

—Sasuke, deja ese libro. Estas con una amiga— la señora entro y se sentó junto a la ojiazul que la miraba expectante.

El moreno dejo el libro a regañadientes y se quedo mirando a la nada.

Su madre abrió el libro que ella traía en sus manos, un álbum. Fotos y más fotos, viejas y nuevas. La chica pronto se quedo inmersa en recuerdos e historias que le hicieron lejanas y ajenas.

Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le mostraba eso a una desconocida? Ella no se iba a casar con el azabache ni mucho menos, no era nada serio. La verdad sólo era un juego.

Al ver las fotos pudo ver el pasado del que casi no hablaba el chico, pudo notar que se estaban acercando.

Que mal.

No podía encariñarse con el, por que la iba a herir y ella lo heriría a el.

Una cosa tan ridícula como el amor, tan vacío como eso... La gente suele hablar de amor pero ¿en realidad comprenden el significado de esa palabra?

No existe tal cosa como el amor. No para ella. No para el.

_**"So baby let me tell you. This si how to be a heartbreaker. Boys they like little danger**_"

Salió de aquella casa con un sentimiento de inconformidad. Ella sabía bastante bien lo que el moreno pensaba sobre ella, a Ino no lo importaba mientras consiguiera lo que quería.

Sus tacones azules a juego con su vestido violeta con bastante escote, llamaban la atención por todos lados.

Podría tener a quien quisiera. Y Sasuke no era la excepción .

****Mini FlashBack** **

_—Sasuke-kun, algo más antes de que me vaya— Volteó la cabeza un poco para ver el perfil del chico— Vas a caer, te vas a enamorar locamente de mi. Pero ten claro que sólo es un juego._

_Tomó entre sus manos la perilla._

_—En el juego del amor pierde el primero en enamorarse ¿no?— dejando las palabras en el aire se marcho._

_La rubia sabia muy bien que el Uchiha pensaba prácticamente igual. Sólo que a diferencia de ella a el no le importaban esas cosas._

_****Fin del mini-FlashBack****_

Las miradas recaían sobre su persona, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Sin darle la menor importancia al asunto siguió su camino.

De su bolsa sacó un celular y marco cierto número.

Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Buzón Telcel la llamada será transferida al buzón. Por faver deje un mensaje después del tono. Viiiiiip Viiiiiip.

—¡Frentuda! ¿Cómo estas? Soy Ino. Bien, te llamaba para ver si querías hacer algo por la tarde. Bien, devuélveme la llamada y... ¿Cómo vas con tu conquista a Sasuke-kun? ¡Yo excelente, es más hoy estuve tooooda la mañana en su casa! En fin, nos vemos. Chao.

Dejo su celular en su lugar y siguió caminando. _  
><em>

Sakura Haruno, alias Frentuda o Frente de Marquesina había sido su amiga desde que tenía memoria. Una de las únicas personas que la soportaban y con las que se podía tomar más confianza.

Era una de las más listas de su clase, y no era precisamente hermosa pero el hombre que fuera su pareja tendría mucha suerte, tenía una belleza singular.

Aunque ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Gran problema.

Eso había hecho que además de mejores amigas se volvieran rivales. Lo cual estaba destruyendo su amistad.

Ahora... ¿Qué podría hacer? Un sábado por la tarde, sin nada que hacer...

Volvió a sacar su celular y marcó otro número.

Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Sradh...

—¿Moshi Moshi?

—¡Kiba-koi! Soy Ino.

—Ah, Ino. Hola, ¿que pasa?

—Bueno, la verdad estoy bastante aburrida. ¿Te apetece ir por un café?

—Uhmm no lo se. La verdad tengo que llevar a pasear a Akamaru y...

—Vamos no seas aguafiestas.

—No se Ino, ya sabes casi no hablamos...

— Y justo por eso hago esto. Vamos, Kiba, no pierdes nada y ganas mucho. Además el perro puede venir.

—Bueno, si tu insistes.

La rubia sonrió del otro lado de la línea. Era tan fácil que hasta aburría.

**_"We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I lo-lo-love You"_**

—¡Gracias Kiba! Eres genial.

—Jajajaja no es para tanto...

—Claro que si, incluso podría pensar en en salir contigo.

Las palabras que salieron de su boca... Nada más eso, palabras. Sólo estaba utilizando al chico para matar el tiempo, eso y nada más.

Pfffff ¿Salir con el chico perro? Para nada.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, ya sabes. _Me gustas_ mucho.

Se aguantó la risa. Palabras como te amo o lo que sea, sólo son estrategias en el juego de amor. Tamborileo los dedos mientras le daba la dirección del café y se despedía de el.

Era sólo su pequeño pasatiempo.

Ademas, estaba tratando de conquistar a Sasuke no a Kiba.

Bueno...

De cualquier forma, haber si cumplía sus expectativas y si no...

_**"How to be a heratbreaker, boys they like The look of danger"**_

... Lo desecharía y listo.

Después de todo era meramente culpa de el por confiar en ella. De seguro ya le habían llegado los rumores de que ella era una rompecorazones. Y de seguro había decidido no hacerles caso.

Ese era su problema.

Siguió caminando hasta ver el cafe al que quería ir. Coffee matte. Entro y pidió una mesa para dos.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban era lo rápido del servicio... Eso y que casi nadie conocía el lugar, por lo cual era más privado.

**_"We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing i Lo-lo-love you"_**

Después de unos cuantos minutos llego su "pareja", más que bien arreglado e incluso sin el perro.

Apenas se le acerco la rubia se le hecho encima, sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y sus labios rozando unos con otros. Tenía que admitir que al menos no sabía mal.

Incluso podía replantearse el salir con el.

Pero, no.

La cena transcurrió totalmente tranquila. Comida deliciosa, una platica superficial y amena. Justo lo que la chica quería.

—Ino, ¿podrías considerar salir conmigo?

Que inocente, pensó que al menos se daría cuenta de que no quería de momento nada con el. Pero nunca se puede malgastar una oportunidad así.

—Um... Te prometo que lo tendré presente.

Le regalo una sonrisa extrañamente brillante y vio como se perdía de vista.

**_"At least I think I do"_**

Su celular comenzó a vibrar.

—¿Moshi Moshi?

Silencio al otro lado de la línea... ¿Habrían marcado por equivocación?

—¿Moshi Moshi?

Unos ruidos se hicieron presentes. La chica realmente estaba confundida, al ver el número no recordó haberlo visto antes.

—Cena

¿Cena? ¿Quien era y a que se refería con eso? Espera... Esa voz y esa escasez de palabras...

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—Estas afuera de mi casa ¿no?

Ohh, mira. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a casa del azabache. Miro a la ventana del cuarto de Sasuke, cerrada y con las ventanas corridas...

—Es tarde para que una mujer camine sola.

Y colgó el teléfono.

¿Acaso eso había sido una invitación? Conociéndolo podría asegurar que si...

Sonrió para sus adentros. Comenzó a escribir un mensaje para su amiga pelirrosa, al parecer no podrían verse ese día...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Pésimo? Reviews, quejas, amenazas a muerte, tomatazos y**

**sujerencias son aceptados.**

**Siguiente capítulo: 3 o 5 de Enero**


End file.
